Love me for me, I'll love you for you
by dbz7000
Summary: James Diamond is a successful pop star and single parent who wants someone to love him for who he is, not just he's famous. Enter Hockey superstar Kendall Knight, who wants to exact same thing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Those of you may remember that I wrote a Kames a few months ago, but I deleted it due to lack of inspiration for future chapters. Don't worry, I will not delete this one regardless!

***STORY TIME!***

James Diamond couldn't avoid the looks he got as he went shopping at Target with his three year old son, Shane.

Who could blame them?

James was already a famous singer who gained fame with his breakout song, Boyfriend a few weeks ago.

He just smiled at all the people who were surprised to see him.

"Alright Shane, what kind of cereal should we get for Uncles Logan and Carlos when they visit?"

"Cheerios for Uncle Logan, and Apple Jacks for Uncle Carlos!" Shane said.

"Okay" James said, getting the cereal.

"Now we just need bread, milk, and butter, then we can go home."

"Okay."

As James made his way to the aisle with the bread, he couldn't help but look at the shelves and accidentally hit another cart.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" James said.

"No, it's okay. It was my fault. I've been here a while." The other person said looking at James.

James couldn't help but notice the man in front of him. "Hey! You're Kendall Knight! The only new member of the L.A. Kings this Hockey season!"

"Wow, you know who I am?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, me and my son love watching Hockey. You're his favorite player on the team."

"Is that your son right there?" Kendall asked.

"Sure is. Shane, look who it is."

Shane then stepped out from behind his father and said "Daddy, that's the man from Hockey!"

"I sure am! And I already know who you are" turning his attention back to James.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm a fan of your music. Even though you only have Boyfriend, I'm waiting for more" Kendall said with a completely straight face.

Did that mean Kendall was gay or at least bi?

Usually it's only teenage girls who are fans of James' music.

"Wow, thank you. It's nice to see someone unexpected is a fan of my work."

"You're welcome. Now if you excuse me, I have to go, but I will see you later." Kendall said.

"Wait, umm exactly how?" James asked.

"Here, out your number in." Kendall said giving James his cell phone. James did the same thing after that.

"I will let you know when I'm free to hang out sometime." Kendall said with a smile.

"Sure, It's a date." James said before realizing what he just said.

"Well, you got yourself a date coming up, James. Bye for now. It was nice meeting you. You too Shane!"

"Bye Kendall! It was nice to meet you." James shook Kendall's hand.

"Bye-Bye Kendall!" Shane said.

James left the store feeling like what happened was a dream.

He just met his favorite Hockey player, and said hockey player asked him out!

Though all he could do was wait for Kendall's call. He hoped his phone would ring and Kendall's name would be the cause.

Back at Kendall's place, he couldn't hold his excitement ether.

He met pop star James Diamond, and his son.

James Diamond agreed to go out with him later, which obviously meant he was single.

He really wanted to call James and ask him out right away, but he didn't want to seem desperate and clingy, so he settled for the next best thing.

James' music on Youtube.

As Kendall watched the music video, he couldn't believe how lucky he was compared to all the girls in James' video.

While singing along, he couldn't help but read what people think of James.

_James Diamond is flawless._

_He has a blue Jaguar and a silver lexus._

_I hear his hair's insured for $10,000._

_I hear did car commercials…in Las Vegas._

_His favorite band is Maroon 5._

_One time I saw James Diamond wearing a black t-shirt and white camo pants, so I bought a black t-shirt and white camo pants._

_One time, he came to the Starbucks where I work, and he came to my register. It was awesome!_

Kendall couldn't help but think about James for the rest of that day.

The same could be said for James, who couldn't help but look at Hockey videos on the internet featuring the blonde.

'Damn, his first year playing professional Hockey, and already that good. I wonder how good he is in bed' James thought.

A/N: Well what do you think? Is it any better than my other stories?

A/N: You gotta love Mean girls references no matter where they are.

NEXT CHAPTER: MEET CARGAN, AND KAMES HAS THE DATE!


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, James' best friends Logan and Carlos came to his house after receiving news that he had exciting to tell them.

"Hey guys, hey Sydney" he said greeting them and their German Shepherd which loved playing with Shane and James' own dog, Fox, an Alaskan Kee Klai.

"Shane, look who's here." James called his son from his room on the second floor.

"Uncle Logan! Uncle Carlos! Sydney!"

After hearing Sydney's name, Fox couldn't help but run downstairs to meet his friend.

"Hi, Shane" both Logan and Carlos said hugging him.

"Guess what daddy has?" Unaware James was already planning on telling them.

"What?"

"A date" James completed.

"A date?!" Logan repeated.

"That's good. Who the lucky guy or girl?"

"Kendall Knight."

"Wait, THE Kendall Knight from the L.A. Kings?" Carlos asked.

"The same one."

"How's you score a date with a Hickey superstar?" Logan asked curiously.

"I accidentally bumped into him at Target, and we just talked casually cause we recognized each other, then he gave his phone to put my number in. I did the same."

"When's the date?"

"This Saturday. He called me last night around nine."

"Where is it?"

"Don't know. Kendall said it's a surprise."

"So by surprise, you mean.."

"Carlos!" Logan said, reminding him that Shane was in the room and could hear everything while playing with the dogs.

"Sorry, so does he look anything like he does on tv?"

"He does, but a lot better, look." James said showing them a picture on the internet of Kendall.

"Wait, if he's on a L.A. Hockey team, why is he pale?"

"Oh my god, Carlos! You can't just ask why people are pale!" Logan said

"Anyway, thank you two for being happy for me, but I have to go get ready for work." James said closing his laptop.

"Okay. Sydney, we're leaving!" Carlos called.

Just then, Shane appeared with Sydney and Fox.

"Bye-bye, Sydney, bye-bye Uncle Carlos and Logan."

"Bye Shane, you too, Fox." Carlos and Logan said as the bid their farewells.

Right after they left, James got a call from none other than his crush.

However, at the same time, Carlos went back in the house after realizing he forgot his phone.

"Forgot my phone" Carlos whispered to James.

"Okay." James whispered back.

"Hi, Kendall."

"Hi James, I have some bad news."

"What is it?" Carlos couldn't help but here, so he stayed there in front of James.

"It was supposed to be a surprise, but I might as well tell you. The Italian place where I was planning on taking you is closed. The owner got into some money related trouble, and the place is shut down."

"I have an idea." James said.

"Please let me and Logan watch Shane and have him over" Carlos whispered.

James then nodded. "How about you come over to my place and I make us dinner?"

"Sure, I'd like that. This Saturday like originally planned?"

"Yeah."

Just then, Carlos showed James a text he got from Logan.

Logan: James, if you're reading, this, me and Carlos can watch Shane while you have your date.

"Okay, bye, Kendall. I'll see you in two days."

"Bye."

"Thank you." James said to Carlos after he hung up.

"You're welcome. Don't spend the entire date in the bedroom."

"Carlos, please don't joke about that. I don't wanna be reminded of that girl who tried to strip me naked after I came in her house."

"Sorry. Have a good time with Kendall."

After that, James got Shane read and was off to the studio.

**BTR**

It was now Saturday, and James had already said bye to Shane who was picked up by his Uncles since he was spending the night at their place.

He had finished getting dressed in a maroon dress shirt, black tie and black pants.

About ten minutes after the pasta, and steak were cooked, Kendall came to the front door.

"Hi, Kendall, come in." James greeted staring at the dark green dress shirt and black tie the blonde was wearing. It matched the black pants he was also wearing.

"Thanks. Wow, this is a nice place you got here, and a cute dog" looking at Fox who was sleeping on his bed on the other side of the room.

"I can move Fox if you want-"

"No it's okay, I have a dog that's pretty loyal like that. A French bulldog, named Sissy."

Just then, Fox woke up.

"I guess Fox here enjoys the company of other dogs more than people." James laughed.

"Maybe one day, we can walk them together." Kendall said as he sat down.

"Yeah, Shane would like that, he loves dogs."

"Speaking of, I already know you have someone watching him, but who exactly is watching him?"

"My best friends since childhood. They're together, and have a German Shepherd, which Shane loves just as much.

"Nice. So anything interesting happen since we rearranged this date?"

"Well, I have been working on a new song," James smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's name is Music Sounds Better With U."

"I'll have to listen for that."

"How about you?"

"Well, all I did was interviews about being the only new member of the team. The only bi member at that."

"Any annoying questions?"

"It was only annoying when the same question was repeated about me being bisexual which I'm glad everyone is cool with. I try to not let the press and media get to me."

"Take it from me, ignore everything the media and press says." James said getting up, pulling out a bottle of white wine."Want some?"

"Yes please. Wait, what has the media said about you?" Kendall asked curiously.

"They said hat I was flirting with one of the girls from my Girlfriend video, but it was only acting to make the video believable."

"And?"

"That same girl asked me out a week later to dinner at her place. I never should've gone."

"Why?"

"She was just using me for publicity or fame, or whatever. As soon as I came in her home, she tried to strip me naked and have sex with me. She then said she wonders what kind of kid we'd have together. I left after that. Worst date ever."

"Psycho bitch. People don't see celebrities as human beings most of the time." Kendall said.

"And get this. I've only had sex with one person, and it was one time."

"Shane's mother." Kendall said matter-of-factly putting the obvious together

"What about you?"

"At least your worst date was somewhat better than mine. The girl admitted that all she wanted was to eat dinner and not pay for it. She wouldn't even kiss me or hold my hand after that. Her exact words: Thanks for the food. I hate Hockey."

"Wow." James said.

"Ironically, it was the 'I hate Hockey' part that hurt the most."

"Well, you have me now. Which means I'll actually listen to you talk about your games."

"Yeah. I guess we're both each other's upgrades from horrible dates." Kendall smiled.

After dinner was done, and every possible story they could tell each other was told, Kendall got up to leave.

James didn't want Kendall to leave, but he knew if he tried to stop him, he would be like that girl who tried to use him for sex.

All he could do was secretly hope something prevented Kendall from leaving.

"Well, bye for now James."

"Bye, Kendall. I'll see you later sometime. Maybe we can walk our dogs and bring Shane along."

"I'd like that."

But as soon as Kendall opened the door, James' secret prayer was answered.

It was raining really hard. "Shit! I can't get to my car! I park across the block cause of the other cars parked here!"

James couldn't help but smile on the inside.

"It's okay. You can stay here during the night."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Positive."

James then led Kendall to his bedroom and pulled out an extra pair of pajamas for the blonde to borrow.

"Thanks." Kendall said.

"You're welcome" James said. 'Time to put my plan in action and give him a little show' James thought.

Knowing Kendall was still in the room, James turned his back to the blonde and removed his dress shirt leaving his tie on.

Kendall couldn't help but stare in awe.

James smirked knowing the blonde was watching so he slowly undid his belt and pulled his pants down, purposely pulling his boxer briefs lower to reveal the top of his ass to Kendall.

James then walked over to the chair in the room and put his clothes there, and to tease Kendall some more, he bent down a lot lower to remove his socks.

Then he turned and wanted to see the blonde's reaction to him wearing nothing but a tie and his underwear.

Kendall was still holding the extra pajamas, and was apparently lost in James' body.

"Kendall? Hello?"

"Sorry! You just look so hot." Kendall said smiling lightly.

"I'm sure you do to."

"Well I don't know. You think this is hot?" Kendall asked and started to strip out of his clothes leaving him in the exact same thing James was wearing.

"Yeah, that's hot." James said.

"But all hotness aside, we should probably get dressed, and go to bed." Kendall suggested.

"Right. Sorry about teasing you like that. I read on the internet you have this cute look on your face when you stare." James chuckled removing his tie, and putting on his pajamas.

"You do too. I noticed it during dinner." Kendall said getting dressed.

After they both climbed in bed, James told Kendall. "Kendall?"

"Yes?"

"I don't wanna seem cliché but tonight was the best date I ever had. And I really hope it's not the last one we go on."

"Me too." Kendall said kissing James surprising them both.

"Good night, James."

"Good night, Kendall."

Both men couldn't believe the other had stripped half naked in front of him, and they were now sleeping in the same bed fully clothed.

A/N: WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! NO SEX AFTER SEEING EACH OTHER HALF NAKED ON THE FIRST DATE?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! ARE THEY EVEN BOYFRIENDS YET? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL-wait! Wrong show!

A/N 2: ANYONE ELSE NOTICE THE MEAN GIRLS REFERENCE I PUT IN THERE? I FIGURE I'LL PUT ONE IN EVERY FEW CHAPTERS FOR HUMOR PURPOSES.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Kendall woke up feeling like the night before was a dream.

His crush had invited him over for dinner, offered to let him stay the night, and got half naked in front of him.

Kendall could only dream about what he wanted James to do to him.

But he couldn't act on that. At least not yet.

"Good morning James." Kendall turned over, but found the tall brunette nowhere in the room.

He got no answer but felt a licking feeling on his foot.

He knew it wasn't, but he was hoping it was James, but sadly it wasn't the taller man.

It was Fox.

"Fox, where's your owner?" Kendall asked not caring if he looked weird for asking a dog.

Fox just barked and pointed to the other side of the bed.

"James?"

Then he found a note on the other side of the bed.

_Kendall, _

_Sorry for teasing you again, but you just look so hot. _

'Again?' Kendall thought.

Kendall looked around for his brunette crush, but did find something else.

The pajamas James were wearing.

They were scattered all on the floor and seemed to make a trail outside the bedroom.

Kendall couldn't help but get excited.

But should he?

What if James is just playing games with his head?

Kendall didn't really care, all he wanted was to see James.

But he did think seriously about those people they talked about last night.

The fans who don't think as celebrities as real people.

He kept thinking if he should see what James is up to.

He was sitting on the bed for about five minutes, till he heard a sound.

He heard a click, which he couldn't help wonder if that was the sound he thought it was.

He decided to get up out of the bed, and find out.

He was correct.

James did turn on his shower, and left the door open.

Kendall could see the steam leave the bathroom as he started to feel excitement in his cock.

He decided to walk toward the bathroom till he noticed something on the floor.

James' underwear.

'Oh god' Kendall thought.

Makes sense since his shirt and pajama pants were on the bedroom floor.

He couldn't help but think if James always does this when Shane isn't around.

Kendall tried to walk carefully, so James wouldn't hear him.

However, every step he made the wooden floor beneath him creak.

Kendall knew the floor was creaking so he only hoped that moving slower would not make James hear.

He was wrong.

James knew Kendall was watching when he heard the floor stop creaking.

Kendall was definitely glad he got to see James like this again.

James already knew Kendall was watching him, and he could only smirk as his back was turned to the blonde.

Kendall on the other hand, couldn't help but lick his lips at what he saw.

All but the lower half of James' body was visible to him, save for the bottom half which was blocked by the steam and shower door.

Oh, how Kendall wanted to do more than watch.

Just then, James got some body wash in his hands and started to rub it all over himself slowly.

He started with his chest, and was also tweaking his nipples making sure they were as hard as they could be.

Then James turned to the side and ran his hands own to his washboard abs, then down to his eight inch cock.

'Oh God, that's his-' Kendall thought after seeing a glimpse, disappointed that he wasn't in there.

Kendall was still fascinated by the Brunette a few feet away from him, and was trying so hard to not moan.

Just then, James purposely rubbed the soap up and down his ass.

James kept teasing the blonde when he decided to turn his back to Kendall and gripped his own ass and spread it as far as he could.

He then took this time to put one finger in pleasing himself and the blonde watching from not that far.

James also took this time to put shampoo in his hair, and purposely and slowly turn his body around.

Kendall wanted so much to see what was beneath the steam, but unfortunately, he only saw a faint representation on James' body, not any of his chiseled features.

Kendall was so lost in the teasing the taller man was giving him, that he actually had one hand to grip his cock, and another to finger himself.

'Oh I wish he would fuck me senseless' Kendall said as he was lost in the showering brunette.

Then out of nowhere, the shower turned off.

'Shit' Kendall thought, as he took his hand out of the pajama pants he was wearing. 'Good thing I didn't cum. That would be awkward.' Kendall thought.

James then wrapped the towel around his waist, and stepped out and was met by the blonde Hockey superstar.

"Hey." James said.

"Hi" Kendall said shyly.

"Enjoy the show?" James asked.

"Yeah."

"I thought you would. You can take a shower if you want. If you don't you can change back into your clothes from last night. I ironed them this morning. Then we can have breakfast."

"Thanks." Kendall said going into the bathroom.

'Damn, I didn't cum. How else am I supposed to seduce him?' James thought as he watched the blonde in the shower.

As he turned the water on, he saw James pick up his underwear from the floor.

Now it was James' turn to be teased.

Ironically, Kendall didn't even do anything to tease James.

Kendall could care less if his crush was watching from a few feet away, he just took a shower without purposely moving his hands slowly on his body.

James watched from the hallway with just a towel on.

Not even one minute after Kendall stepped in, the steam once again prevented the view of the man in the hallway.

Unaware to Kendall, James had dropped his towel, and was pumping his cock gathering pre-cum in his hands.

James had wanted the blonde so bad, but he didn't want to force Kendall into sex if he wasn't ready, so he licked up his pre-cum, and put his towel back on before Kendall could turn around.

Eventually, Kendall turned off the shower, and James walked straight to his room.

Kendall then went to the room still with a towel on, and asked James "can you please pass me my clothes from last night?"

"Sure."James was fully dressed now, and decided to stop teasing the blonde for today. 'There'll be other days.' The brunette said to himself.

Kendall got dressed in the bedroom while James made his way downstairs to the kitchen.

After feeding Fox, James started to scramble eggs, cook hash browns, and sausage and put bread in the toaster.

"Hi" Kendall said as he came in.

"Hi. Breakfast is almost ready." James said.

Kendall could only wonder at last night and the morning's teasing James gave him.

"James.." Kendall said in a somewhat guilt tone.

"Yes?"

"Last night you told me that you wanted to go on more dates with me, and I feel the same way. But I feel that you should know something just in case. You might hate me or think less of me" Kendall said feeling guilty even more.

"Kendall, just tell me. It can't be that bad. You're only being honest, so I won't judge you." James said putting his arm on Kendall's shoulder.

"Well, two years ago, me and this guy named Jett used to fool around…..a lot."

"Okay?"

"We weren't boyfriends or anything, but I asked him if there was a chance we could take it beyond the sex. You know, go on dates, and all that romantic stuff."

"And?"

"He broke off our whatever it was. He said he couldn't be with someone who wanted romance. I just wanted you to know just in case. And it lasted about one month." Kendall said.

"If you never want to see me again, I understand-" Kendall said right before James pressed their lips together.

"What was that for?" Kendall asked.

"All you did was be honest about your past. Why would I hate you for that? Besides, whatever you two had is over."

"It's way past over." Kendall said.

"Well, since you told me that, I should probably tell you about how and why I'm a single parent. I know you're curious."

"I am." Kendall said.

"Shane was conceived the night me and his mother lost our virginity to each other. She told me she was on the pill. Three and a half months later she called me saying she was late."

"Oh." Kendal said shocked.

"Turns out she lied. She went to the doctor, where it was confirmed. She was pregnant. And even though I was shocked, I was excited about being a parent. She wasn't. She wanted an abortion."

"What happened?"

"She agreed to have the baby if she couldn't raise him. I tried to convince her but she didn't want any of it."

"Also, I kinda lied to you last night, somewhat..." James said looking at the floor.

"About what?"

"Me and Shane's mother had sex more than once, but she is the only person I had sex with. I swear."

"I don't think less of you for that, James. What exactly happened after she found out she was pregnant?"

"She agreed to sign her parental rights away to me after Shane was born. She was also planning on moving away from here after she gave birth. During her pregnancy, me and her had sex several more times, but looking back on it, it was just her hormones that caused her to seduce me. She never really wanted to have sex with me again. Then when Shane was born, she didn't hold him, or want to look at him. She just signed away her rights to me and wished me good luck on raising him."

"You never saw her since then?"

"No. I could care less if I do see her again. I made it really good raising Shane with help from my friends, but if she ever came back, I would never take her back."

"James? Out of curiosity, how many times did you have sex with her?" Kendall asked feeling a little bit awkward.

"Twelve." James said. "How many times did you and that Jett guy do it?"

"Nine." Kendall responded.

"This conversation got strangely weird." James said laughing lightly.

"I know. I'm sorry for starting it. I just wanted to be honest with you, and now we're a little too honest with each other." Kendall said blushing.

"Well, we can't bring up this conversation in a while cause my friends are gonna come here with Shane. You can meet them, too."

"I'd like that." Kendall said.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"That's them." James said.

"Hey guys, hey Shane."

"Hi daddy! Hi Kendall!" Shane said coming in the house.

"Guys, this is Kendall." James said to Logan and Carlos.

"Hi." Kendall said, shaking their hands.

"Glad to meet you." Logan said.

"Thanks."

"Daddy! Guess what?" Shane said excitedly getting everyone's attention.

"What?"

"We were watching iCarly last night and you were on it! You had the same name as me!"

"That's right. That's where your name came from. My first acting gig." He said looking at Kendall.

"Wow, that's cool, Shane." Kendall said

"Shane, guess what?"

"What, daddy?"

"Last night Kendall told me he has a dog, and said maybe we can walk our dogs together."

"You have a doggy?"

"Yeah, this is what she looks like." Kendall said showing Shane a picture on his phone.

"It's cute. What's it's name?"

"Her name is Sissy."

"Cute doggy."

"Anyway, are you guys staying for breakfast?" James asked Carlos and Logan.

"Yeah."

"Great, cause I made plenty for all of us."

During breakfast, Kendall was asked about being a Hockey superstar.

"I guess you guys are Hockey fans judging by the questions you're asking" Kendall laughed.

"Well we grew up loving the sport." James said.

"Me too." Kendall laughed.

When breakfast was done, Logan and Carlos were in the living room with Shane playing with Fox.

James and Kendal were in the kitchen cleaning up.

"You don't have to help clean up, you're a guest."

"But I want to help." Kendall said putting his lips against James'.

"Kendall?"

"Yes?"

"We just met a few days ago, but I really like you, and you were honest with me about something I didn't even have to ask about. I really want to go on more dates with you, and I really enjoy kissing you-"

"Are you asking what I think you're asking?"

"Depends. Is the answer to my question gonna be a yes?"

Kendall only responded with a kiss to the taller man's lips, where they stayed like that for several moments.

"James, do have any extra coffee- OH MY GOD!" Carlos screamed.

"What?" Logan asked shocked.

"James and Kendall are kissing!"

"Ew!" Shane said. "Kissing's gross!" Making a face.

"Shane, you know me and Uncle Carlos kiss. And You're gonna wanna kiss someone too when you're older. "

"I still say it's gross." Shane said.

"So what's with you two?" Carlos asked James and Kendall.

"Well, we know it's fast and unexpected, but me and Kendall are boyfriends now." James said kissing the blonde again.

"Good for you guys. Shane says it's gross." Logan said.

"Why do you think me kissing your daddy is gross?" Kendall asked laughing lightly.

"Kissing is just weird." Shane said. "But I like that you and daddy are boyfriends."

"Thanks Shane. But just so you know, me and your daddy are gonna kiss a lot more now that we're boyfriends."

"It's still weird." Shane said.

"You'll get used to it, Shane" James said.

And with that, the newly formed couple kissed again, both hoping to do more than kiss in the future.

A/N 1: Well, that was officially the fastest it took for the main pairing to get together in any of my stories.

A/N 2: Don't go expecting smut for a while between Kames, just kissing. The smut will be a few more chapters away, and it's gonna be so hot and dirty(I ALREADY HAVE THE KAMES SMUT PLANNED IN MY HEAD)

A/N 3: to the person who pm'ed me asking about the future smut: JAMES WILL TOP KENDALL IN EVERY SMUT SCENE.(I never write smut with Kendall where he's dominant)

A/N 4: someone asked if we're not only gonna meet Shane's mother, but the girl from Kendall's worst date. you will meet both , but not for a while


	4. Chapter 4

It was the day after James and Kendall became a couple.

Kendall had invited James and Shane over to have breakfast and take their dogs on a walk before he had to go to work.

At 8:00am, James and Shane arrived at Kendall's door with Fox.

"Hi" Kendall said kissing James, "Hi Shane" He said hugging the toddler.

"Hi, Kendall" Shane said after hugging the blonde man.

"Psst, Kendall, kiss me again. I don't think Shane is grossed out anymore." James whispered with a slight laugh.

"Okay" Kendall responded and kissed the brunet again earning no response from the toddler.

"Shane?"

"Yes Daddy?"

"How come you're not grossed out when me and Kendall kiss anymore?" James asked his son.

"Cause Uncle Carlos and Logan said they kiss, and that people with boyfriends and girlfriends kiss too."

'And a lot more than that' James thought thinking of all the things he wants to do with Kendall.

"Now that that is settled, I'd like you guys to meet Sissy" Kendall said opening a bedroom door revealing his dog still sleeping.

"Sissy, wake up. It's almost time to go walking."

That woke up the dog right away.

"Sissy, meet James, Shane and their dog, Fox." Kendall said.

Shane then bent down to pet the dog, and was greeted by Sissy licking his hand.

"That tickles" Shane said laughing.

Sissy then went over to Fox who gave a friendly bark towards him.

Fox then walked over to Sissy after giving a friendly bark back in response.

"I think they like each other." Shane said.

"Good. Sissy likes meeting new people and dogs." Kendall said smiling.

"Okay, before we get carried away, let eat so we can go walking." Kendall said leading them to the kitchen where the table had an arranged array of food was, but not before James had Shane wash his hands.

The kitchen table had pancakes, scrambled eggs, hash browns, sausage, and bacon. There was also two pitchers with orange juice and water in them.

"Wow, you made all this?" James asked after taking a bite from the pancakes.

"Yeah."

"So were you a chef in a former life?" James asked smiling.

"Not sure, but I did learn everything I know about cooking from my mom."

"She taught you well" James said.

"Thanks."

"Shane, do you like the food Kendall made?" James asked the toddler.

"Yeah! It really good!"

"Thanks. Maybe I can cook for you on our next date." Kendall said to James.

About twenty minutes later, they were finished with breakfast, and Shane was currently playing with the dogs, while the two men were doing the dishes.

"James?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to come over here this weekend so I can cook you dinner?"

"I'd like that." James said kissing Kendall.

Kendall couldn't help but kiss his boyfriend back, and get caught in the passion.

James then ran his hands down Kendall's back and eventually grabbed the blonde's ass surprising them both and causing them to stop.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry James, I liked it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I know it's probably a little too early for this but…" Kendall then lowered his voice and whispered "I'm hoping we do a lot more than kiss in the future." Kendall admitted blushing.

"Me too."

"But for now, let's just stick to kissing. We'll eventually know when it's time for you to fuck me" Kendall whispered.

"Wait, when we do get to that, you want me to-"

"Hell yes. Over and over. I like when guys dominate me that way." Kendall said kissing his taller boyfriend.

"Wow, we've been together for less than a week and we already established that sort of thing" James laughed.

"Daddy! Kendall! When we going walking? The doggies getting sleepy!" Shane called from the living room.

"Coming!" Kendall said, holding James' hand, getting the leashes for Fox and Sissy who were now asleep next to each other on the couch as Shane was petting them.

When they did go on their walk, it lasted about forty-five minutes, and Kendall and James spent it talking about places they could take Shane.

The couple mutually agreed that the next date they go on (that included Shane) would be to an ice skating rink. This was after, of course they asked the toddler walking right next to the dog leashes that both men held.

Both men also assumed that their dogs like each other since both Fox and Sissy walked right next to each other the entire time.

Both men even joked about Fox and Sissy being a couple.

After the walk, they went back to Kendall's house to rest their feet for a little bit before going to work.

Shane was sitting on the other couch petting the dogs as they slowly fell asleep.

When they sat on the couch, and Kendall turned on the tv, there was an announcement about Kendall's Hockey career.

"In NHL news, everyone knows the L.A. Kings recently made it to the Stanley Cup Playoffs." The news anchor said.

Both James and Kendall couldn't help but wait for what he would say.

The Kings made it to the Playoffs a few days before James and Kendall met.

"And now good news for Kings fans, all the Playoff games will be held here in Los Angeles, and if they make it to the Finals, all those games will be held here too."

James and Kendall couldn't help but smile at that news.

"Yes! Now I can get you and Shane into every Playoff game, and eventually every Finals game!" Kendall cheered.

"And you're gonna win the Stanley Cup this year." James said kissing the blonde.

"And in celebrity relationship news, the newest member of the L.A. Kings has found some romance"

Both men both new it was about them, given that Kendall was the only new member of the team.

"Kendall Knight, the newest member of the team has apparently found romance with music superstar James Diamond. Both men agreed to go a date recently, and left a Target store clearly excited. Later, Kendall went to dinner at James' home for the weekend. What do you think about this new couple? Like it? Hate it? We already have a name for those two, regardless. Kames."

"I wonder how the paparazzi found that out. We didn't see any cameras flashing or anything like that." James said.

"Superstar problems." Kendall said clearly. "Someone probably saw and told someone who told someone else, and eventually someone who was told must have been paparazzi. I'm assuming this because there only showed pictures of me from the games leading up to the Playoffs, and picture of you from your music videos. No pictures of us together."

"That makes sense. But we have to be careful about what we say or do in public since everyone knows about us now. Plus, we're not just Kendall Knight and James Diamond anymore. We're officially Kames."

"That does have a nice ring to it, though." Kendall said.

"Yeah."

"Who's Kames?" Shane asked.

"Me and Kendall's name put together." James said.

"But how people know you boyfriends?"

"Someone saw and heard us agree to go on a date at Target." Kendall smiled.

"Is that good?"

"Yes. It's very good." James said.

"But if you and Kendall boyfriends, does that mean people know you two kiss?"

"Yes, Shane. People know we kiss." James responded laughing lightly with Kendall.

Meanwhile several miles away, a blonde woman was watching the exact same news report on the couple.

"That jerk!" The blonde woman sais in frustration after watching the report.

"Jo, what is it?" A girl with black hair and red highlights asked coming in the room.

"That jerk who got me pregnant and the blonde guy from my worst date ever are dating now! And they're both superstars now!"

"Really?!"

"How could they do this do me? I gave James everything! I was half a virgin when I met him!"

"Wanna do something fun? Wanna go to Chipotle?"

"I can't go to Chipotle, I'm on an all-carb diet! God Lucy, you're so stupid!" Jo said walking away.

"Jo wait! Talk to me…"

A/N: Shane's mother has just been revealed. What do you think about this shocker?

A/N: So when Kames has sex, Kendall wants James to fuck him EVERY. SINGLE. TIME. *gets excited for eventual smut*

A/N: Fox and Sissy together = Sox? Fissy? They would seriously make some cute puppies...


	5. Chapter 5

It was now the day James and Kendall were taking Shane ice skating with them.

It was about a fifteen minute drive from James house, and it was a place that Kendall uses to improve his Hockey skills in private.

To their surprise, both men found Shane asleep in the back of James' car.

"Shane, wake up. We're here." James said gently shaking his son's shoulder.

Once they exited the car, they couldn't help but notice the looks they got.

Most of the looks were from teenage girls.

As they walked, they held Shane's hand, as the girls took pictures of them.

They couldn't help but also hear the girls cheering.

"YOU TWO MAKE A CUTE COUPLE! I LOVE YOU JAMES! I LOVE YOU KENDALL!"

"Daddy, why they say they love you and Kendall?" Shane asked.

"Because they like the music I sing and like when Kendall plays Hockey." James said as they paid the rental fee for their skates.

Both men shortly made their way to the ice holding Shane close unaware someone was watching them.

"Are you sure of this, Jo?"

"Those two ruined my life. Especially James for getting me pregnant and forcing me to carry the kid to term." Jo said as watched them from afar.

"So what's the plan?" Lucy asked.

"I'm gonna go over to them, and give them a piece of my mind, which will attract all sorts of negative press for them, then I will go home, and prepare the next step.

"Wait, your plan is to embarrass them?"

Well, it will party ruin their careers, and I cant hit them with all those people around, especially those teenage girls." Jo said rolling her eyes.

As they put their skates on, they saw Shane skating slowly from James to Kendall, then back again.

"Are you having fun Shane?" Kendall asked catching Shane.

"Yeah, skating fun!"

"Did you go skating before?"

"Yeah, Uncle Carlos and Logan take me and Daddy before."

That was when Jo finished putting her skates on, and made her way on the ice.

After Jo slowly got on the ice, Lucy then said "wait, I can't ice skate. Do you?"

Then Jo realized that she didn't know how either.

"Oh crap." Jo said as she slowly slid across the ice passing Kendall, James, and Shane, and then bumped on the railing across from where she entered.

"Ow!" Jo groaned.

Immediately, Kendall saw her, and told James "Oh my god. I'm gonna go help that girl really quick."

"What happen Daddy?" Shane asked holding James' hands.

"Someone fell, and Kendall's going to help them. That's all."

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked as he made his way to Jo.

"I'm fine." She answered turning her face away from Kendall.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Just wasn't looking where I was going." Jo said as she used the rail to help her go back to where she entered from.

As she went back, Kendall swore he saw that girl before.

"That couldn't have gone anymore worse." Jo groaned as she removed her skates.

She then saw Kendall go back to James.

"Is that girl okay?"

"Yeah. It's weird though. I feel like I've seen her before."

"From where?"

"Like I think she's the girl from my worst date ever."

"Awkward." James said.

"Daddy, Kendall..."

"Yes, Shane?"

"I has to go to the bathroom."

"Okay." James then helped his son off the ice, and brought him tot he bathroom, while Kendall remained on the ice.

After James and Shane exited the bathroom, James then saw the same girl that Kendall helped get back up sitting at a table drinking coffee.

Jo saw him too, and quickly grabbed Lucy's hand, and her coffee and ran straight out.

James was then starting to get the feeling that he too, saw that girl before.

"So this is going to sound weird, but that girl that you helped up looked at me for a few seconds, and ran out looking worried."

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know. But I have the same feeling that I saw her before."

"Well, it doesn't matter now, let's keep skating!" Kendall said.

Meanwhile outside, Jo was now upset that James saw her too.

"Crap! my whole plan is now ruined. I have to ruin their careers with a different way now. Or at least James only."

"Why James only?" Lucy asked.

"He got me pregnant, and forced me to carry the baby to term when I didn't want it! That baby ruined my relationship with him."

"But that baby is yours, too." Lucy said.

"Who's side are you on?"

"Sorry."

"Now, I have to go- Crap! It's them! Crouch down!"

Both Jo and Lucy were now crouching behind a car which just happened to belong to James.

When the car started, both girls ran quickly without the men noticing.

James then drove them to Dennys where they had dinner, and of course attracted attention from the people who were already there, being welcomed with cheers and applause.

After dinner, James was driving home, and had convinced Kendall to stay the night again. The blonde didn't have practice for a few days anyway.

"Goodnight daddy. Goodnight Kendall." Shane said as James tucked him in.

"Goodnight."

After he tucked Shane in, they made his way to his bedroom, where James once again, offered Kendall an extra pair of pajamas.

"Just cause we're in pajamas doesn't mean we have to go to sleep right away." James said after they both changed, not hiding the fact that they were checking each other out.

"What did you have in mind?" Kendall asked.

"Well, we could watch a movie."

"I'd like that. Any movie you wanna watch?"

"You're the guest, so you can pick." James smiled.

"Do you have any Nightmare on Elm Street? I love horror movies."

"I do!" James said leading Kendall into the living room and turning on the movie.

"I can't remember the last time I watched a horror movie." James said.

"Really?"

"Really. I'm always worried that Shane might hear, or walk in, and be traumatized."

"Oh."

"But I guess it wouldn't hurt if kept the volume low." James said.

"No it wouldn't." Kendall added. "Which version of the movie is this?"

"The original from 1984." James answered.

"Cool. The remake wasn't as good."

"I know. It was just horrible." James said as the movie started.

As the movie played they watched quietly until the movie was over, and heard a scratching sound.

"Oh god! What is that?" James asked.

Out of nowhere, Fox then came to them with a pleading look on his face.

"It's just your dog, babe." Kendall said.

"He probably just wants to go in Shane's room." James said, opening the door for the dog.

Shortly after James turned off the television, he led Kendall to his room where they laid down and were about to go to sleep.

"James?"

"Yes?"

"You know how I have practice three days next week and the first Playoff game on Thursday?"

"Yes, what is it? Did they cancel the game or-"

"No, it's not that."

"Oh no, they won't you guys bring friends and family?"

"Relax, you and Shane can still come and watch my games." Kendall smiled as he kissed James.

"Then what is it? Did I make you mad earlier while we were skating? I swear I didn't-"

"Calm down." Kendall said grabbing James' face, kissing him again.

"What is it?"

"After the game on Thursday, regardless of if my team wins or not, I want to come back here with you."

"Sure no problem. We can watch another horror movie-"

"I don't want that. What I'm trying to say is that next week after the game, I. WANT. YOU."

"Oh. Are you sure you don't want to wait a little more? Not that I'm trying to talk you out of it, I just-"

"I'm sure. When my first playoff game is over regardless of what happens, I want us to finally have sex."

"Okay. But I have a question first." James said cupping Kendall's face.

"What is it?"

"Why does Thursday have to be so far away?" James asked causing both men to laugh before falling asleep.

Both men fell asleep silently praying that Thursday would just come so they could finally have sex.

A/N: Fluff, humor, and Kames finally wants to do it!

NEXT CHAPTER: JETT ENTERS THE STORY


	6. Chapter 6

It was now the day of Kendall's first playoff game.

He had some time before he had to get to the stadium, since he was at practice all day for the past few days.

James was excited about finally getting to see Kendall play up close.

However, unlike James, Shane was a lot more excited than his father.

"Daddy, we going to watch Kendall now?" Shane asked after waking up.

"Not yet." James laughed.

"When we watch Kendall play?"

"Later tonight. That's when we'll watch him."

"Okay."

"So go get ready and we're going to have breakfast with Kendall, okay?"

"Okay!"

Ten minutes later, the blonde arrived at James' door.

"Hi." James said kissing the blonde.

"Hi. Excited for tonight?"

"Yes. For both things." James said.

"Kendall!" Shane said running tot he blonde hugging him.

"Hi Shane, I heard you're excited about Hockey tonight."

"I am!

"That's good. Well, should we get going?" Kendall asked James.

"We shall." James said getting his car keys.

"So where are we going?" James asked after helping Shane into his car seat.

"It's a new place that just opened up. It's called More than Waffles."

"Sounds good."

"That's because it is. I'm convinced they stole my mom's cookbooks." Kendall said.

After a fifteen minute drive, they made it to the restaurant and once again, managed to get girls to look at them.

"Hi, how many in your group?" The hostess asked.

"Three."

"Okay, follow me."

Once they were seated, the hostess said "Your server will be with you shortly" as she gave them menus.

"Ooh, look Shane, they have pancakes here."

"Can I has pancakes, daddy?"

"Sure."

"So what are you getting?" James asked Kendall.

"The Belgium waffles with caramel and scrambled eggs and sausage."

"I'm getting the Coconut Belgium waffles with bacon and eggs."

"Sounds good." Kendall said.

"Hi, I'm Jett, and I'll be your server today."

"Jett?"

"Kendall?"

Kendall suddenly felt nervous.

He remembered his time having casual sex with Jett, then erased it all after seeing James' face.

"They said there were two superstars in here, and it turns out to be you two." Jett said.

"Jett, this is my boyfriend, James. James this is my friend, Jett."

"I'm a big fan. I can't stop singing Music Sounds Better With U." Jett said.

"Thanks." James smiled.

"And Kendall, congratulations on making it to the NHL. Those Ducks won't know what hit them tonight."

"Thanks Jett. How have you been?"

"Good. I've been going on a few dates with a girl I like. We're not boyfriend and girlfriend, but we're taking it slow."

"Good for you."

"So are you two ready to order?"

"Yes."

After Jett took their orders, Kendall looked at James, and said "I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"I didn't want you to meet him until a little bit later."

"Is it because of...you know?"

"Yeah, I feel just a little bit awkward around him, to be honest. Ever since we stopped that, I haven't been in contact with him recently."

"He seems like a nice person, though."

"He is."

"So what time should we get ready for the game tonight?" James asked curious.

"The game isn't until 6, but traffic can be horrible, so tell Carlos and Logan to get ready by 5."

"I still can't believe I can finally go to a Hockey game for the first time ever."

"Wait, you've never been to a Hockey game?"

"I've always watched it on television. And on top on that, I don't really know where to get tickets."

"Don't worry about that anymore." Kendall said.

"Kendall, Daddy..."

"Yes, Shane?"

"Can I wear my jersey at Hockey?"

"He has a jersey?"

"Yeah. It has your name on it. I would've got one for myself, but they were all out of my size."

"You have my Jersey, Shane?"

"No, mine jersey has you name on it Kendall." Shane said laughing.

"That's sweet." Kendall laughed,

"Remember what I told you when we met, you're his favorite player."

Just then, Jett came back with your food.

"Here you go guys, enjoy." Jett smiled.

"Thank you."

Once James took a bite of his food, he made a weird shocked look on his face.

"What's wrong James?"

"Oh my God, this is so good. I think they did steal your mom's cookbooks."

"I told you."

"Do you like your pancakes, Shane?"

"Yeah, they taste like when Kendall make them."

"Well, I have go get my mom's cookbook back from them." Kendall joked.

After breakfast, Kendall generously paid and dropped off James and Shane back at their house.

"Bye, I'll see you later when I pick you up."

"Bye. I can't wait for tonight." James said kissing Kendall.

"Me too."

***BTR***

It was now time for the game.

Kendall made it possible for James, Shane, Carlos and Logan to all sit in the front row.

Like everyone else there, they cheered when the Kings were introduced, and booed when the opposing team was introduced.

When the game started, James couldn't keep track of what was happening.

The players were moving so fast, that all he could do was try to keep up, and hope that Kendall or one of his teammates makes a goal.

That was easier said than done.

It was now near the end of the first quarter and still no team managed to score a single point.

Both teams had a score of zero going into the second quarter.

Halfway through the second quarter, the Kings managed to score a point, earning boos from the crowd.

However, in the same quarter, Kendall managed to score one point, and one of his teammates scored a second point.

It seemed to be going so well until the Ducks made another score.

However, despite the fans of the Kings booing, there was few people cheering.

One of them happened to be Jo.

"I don't get it. You hate Hockey, but you came to game." Lucy said.

"I want the Ducks to win. Its the only way I can at least feel better than Kendall. KINGS SUCK!" Jo cheered.

"SHUT UP!" Several people scowled at her.

"Freaks." Jo said rolling her eyes.

The second quarter of the game ended in a 2-2 tie.

"Just two more quarters and one more point, and those loser Kings will go where they belong. They're garbage! THEY SHOULD ALL DIE!"

"Hey shut up crazy blondo!" One man yelled.

"Who's gonna make me? DIE KINGS DIE!"

"Me. I'm a security guard, and I've been getting complaints that you are making some criminal-like threats against the Kings, and for that, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"What? Everyone makes threats against the other team!"

"But you are sounding like you are threatening their lives. So now you have to come with me."

Jo screamed and struggled as she was dragged out the door with Lucy following awkwardly.

It was now the third quarter, and the Ducks got two more points, making the Kings fans groan.

Just when all hope was lost, it was Kendall who ended up scoring one more point, while another teammate scored one in about five minutes making both teams tied again.

In the last minutes of the third quarter, neither team scored again.

When the fourth quarter began, the crowd was tense.

For the majority of the fourth quarter, both teams blocked each others attempt to score a fifth point.

The fourth quarter managed to go so fast, that before anyone realized it, there was only one minute left.

Kendall was now more determined than ever.

His team only had one more minute to score, or face god knows how many overtimes.

He just kept his eye on the puck, and as soon as he got his chance, he slapped it with his stick.

The puck went so fast that the goalie for the Ducks dodged it, causing the Kings to score a fifth point.

Just like that, the Kings fans were already cheering with only ten seconds left.

When the ten seconds were over, the cheering only got louder.

Kendall could barely believe it.

He scored the winning goal at his first playoffs game.

Before he knew it, he was suddenly surrounded by his teammates who all had smiles and their faces.

At the same time, the announcement was made.

"Kendall Knight makes the winning goal!"

While Kendall could barely see James and everyone else in the crowd, he was able to see all the smiles on the fans' faces.

After about twenty minutes, the crowd started to slowly die down, and James, and everyone else became clearly visible to Kendall who was now talking to reporters.

The questions were almost similar, asking him how he feels for making the winning goal in his playoff game.

When the reporters were done, he texted James saying that he'll meet him outside in the parking lot after he showered and changed.

When he saw them, he came running with a smile on his face.

"Hey there's our Hockey star!"

"Thank you guys for coming."

"Kendall, you the best Hockey player ever!" Shane said hugging the blonde.

"He is, isn't he?" Logan said.

"Thanks guys. Let's go home now."

After Logan and Carlos said their goodbyes, James took Kendall and Shane home.

Fortunately for them, Shane was sleepy since the game went past his bedtime.

When they got to James' home, James tucked Shane in after changing him into his pajamas, and went to the living room to meet Kendall.

"So?"

"He's knocked out."

"Good." Kendall said coming closer to James to kiss him.

"Bedroom." James said taking Kendall's hand and pulling him inside.

After James shut and locked the door, Kendall had his back against the door while James kissed him.

Finally, after weeks of only dreaming of it, James slipped his hands inside Kendall's shirt and dropped it to the floor.

James removed his own shirt then continued to kiss the blonde while slowly walking backwards to the bed.

Once the men fell onto James bed, they began to kiss with a lot more vigor.

Their tongues were literally lapping at each others, with spit visibly connecting them as they made out.

After about five minutes of hotter-than-usual kissing, James rolled Kendall on his back and started to lick down his body.

Kendall could only moan in pleasure as James used his tongue on his chest, nipples, abs, and navel.

James then let his hands run down Kendall's clothed legs as he removed his shoes and socks.

After he stepped out of his own, he then unbuttoned Kendall's pants and finally pulled them down along with his boxer briefs.

Kendall gasped as he was finally fully exposed to James, who admired Kendall's naked form.

James smiled, getting off the bed, and removing the remainder of his clothes, leaving Kendall to gasp at what James finally naked.

"So hot" Kendall said.

"So are you." James said kissing the blonde again.

After that kiss, Kendall gasped "James...please do more than kiss me."

"I will. Just relax." James said outing his finger in front of Kendall for him to suck on.

After Kendall sucked on it for about ten seconds, James carefully used the finger to circle Kendall's tight hole.

After he slowly got his finger in, Kendall hissed in pain and pleasure.

James then added another finger to get him moaning more.

While ramming his fingers in and out, James once again kissed Kendall.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Lube me up first." James said kneeling over the blonde so his cock was in his face.

Kendall only smiled and went to work as he finally got to do what he wanted when he saw James in the shower.

James moaned as he felt the blonde's hands squeeze his ass as he sucked his cock.

After a few seconds, he could only moan louder "Oh god, I'm gonna cum..."

And he did. And Kendall swallowed it all, and only smiled after pulling his mouth off his cock.

James once again kissed Kendall, and moved his head lower to his cock, and started to tease it with his tongue.

Not only that, he was licking the blonde's balls as said blondes moans got louder.

Suddenly James stopped, and Kendall asked him "What's wrong?"

"I just wanted to get to this part." James smiled before spreading the blonde's legs and using his tongue on his tight hole.

Kendall groaned and gripped the sheets as James ate his ass out, using his mouth and tongue on every part he could.

The blonde's hands soon became intertwined in James' hair as he kissed, licked, and sucked on his hole.

Suddenly James stopped, and looked at Kendall with a serious look before kissing him.

"Please." Kendall could only say.

Just like that, James slowly entered his cock inside Kendall, and started off slow, but eventually began moving faster.

Kendall moaned loudly as he placed his hands on the taller man's sweaty pecs.

James was now moving so fast that the pillows, blankets, and bed sheets had all fallen to the floor.

Soon they began moaning in unison as the sound of skin slapping became more dominant in the room along with the sound of the bed hitting the wall from James' thrusts.

"Oh God, James...faster"

"So good...so tight" James said he gripped Kendall's hips.

"Fuck me faster! Faster!" Kendall moaned.

James' only response was a grunt as he tore Kendall's ass up with his cock.

This went on for about fifteen more minutes before James came with a loud moan.

After cumming, James trusted several more times slowly before pulling out, and pulling in Kendall for a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Kendall." James said after the kiss.

"I love you too." Kendall smiled as they fell asleep not bothering to pick up anything from the floor.

Two hours later, James woke up in the middle of the night.

He got out of bed, and went to his closet to get a robe so he could go use the bathroom.

When he got back, the sound of the door closing and locking woke up Kendall.

"James?" Kendall asked rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry. I went to the bathroom. I put a robe on in case Shane woke up." James said locking the door noticing a look of horniness in the blonde's eyes.

"What?" James asked with a smile.

"I just..."

"Want to go for another round?" James asked.

"Yes."

James then removed his robe, let it fall to the floor and practically pounced on Kendall.

After he straddled the blonde, Kendall flipped them so he was directly over James' cock, and slowly impaled himself on it.

In a few minutes, Kendall's slow movements became erratic, and his moans got louder as James stroked his cock.

James only thrust his hips forward, and kept pumping the blonde as drops of pre-cum hit him in his chest, and face, some even landing in his mouth.

It didn't take long for James to get Kendall to cum all over his chest.

In a matter of seconds after that, James came inside Kendall again.

Once Kendall climbed off, James grabbed him by the hips, and changed his position so Kendall's ass was above him, and that the blonde's face was above his cock.

Kendall got the message and sucked on James cock, as the taller man ate his ass once again.

After being in that position for about twenty minutes, James once again gripped Kendall and had him face down on the bed as he fucked him.

The only sounds at the time were the sounds of skin slapping and Kendall's moans until they both came again.

After that, they fell back asleep after seeing it was only 3 in the morning.

Several hours later, James woke up at 7 in the morning, feeling a certain sensation he enjoyed the previous night.

He already knew what it was.

Kendall was sucking his cock again.

James lifted the blanket revealing the blonde face looking up at him.

"Couldn't get enough?" James asked.

"I could never get enough of you." Kendall said.

"I have something else you won't get enough of." James smiled.

"What's that?"

James only turned on his stomach revealing his perfect ass to the blonde.

Kendall then got the message and spread the taller mans ass cheeks, and began to eat his ass out.

James could only moan in pleasure as he enjoyed the blonde's tongue on his ass.

After almost twenty minutes, James turned over, brought Kendall up against the closet and started to pound his ass again, only this time, Kendall had his legs wrapped around his waist.

For about ten minutes, all they heard were their moans, and skin slapping until they both came.

Once they both collapsed on the bed, James changed into his pajamas and offered Kendall an extra pair since he knew Shane would be awake anytime soon.

They both made it to the kitchen where James started to make coffee when Kendall got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Kendall!"

"Mom"

"How are you? I saw your game last night on tv. Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"I just wanted to let you know that me and Katie are coming in two weeks to visit!"

"You are?"

"Of course. I want to see how you're doing, and between us...Katie really want to meet that boyfriend of yours. She always plays his music on Youtube."

James could only smile when he heard Kendall's mom speak.

"Wow, okay. I will see you guys in two weeks."

"Bye, Kendall."

"She seems nice. James said.

"She is, she's really attached to me and my sister since she was a single parent."

"Well any single parent would be attached to their kids."

"But you're not so single anymore cause of me." Kendall said kissing the brunette man.

Just then, they heard Shane open his bedroom door and Fox bark.

"Good morning" Shane said.

"Good morning."

"Did you like the Hockey game yesterday, Shane?"

"Yeah!"

"You know when Kendall's next game is?"

"When?"

"Monday."

"We can watch Hockey again?"

"Sure. And in two weeks, you get to meet my mom and sister."

"Ooh fun!"

A/N: SO A LOT HAPPENED IN THIS CHAPTER ESPECIALLY THE SMUT!

NEXT CHAPTER: JO TRIES TO STEP UP HER GAME ON RUINING KAMES.


End file.
